


Art for Tangerine Blossom

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod
Summary: To the author: Thank you so much for penning such a soft and heart-warming story! You made Hansol’s world so rich and vivid in so few words, and I loved all of the side characters and their backstories.I tried to incorporate the feelings I felt while reading into this mixtape; the songs don’t have to be listened to in a particular order, though I tried to match them up to the flow of the plot as best as I could.Like the tangerines that Seungkwan sent Hansol, this story was sweet and orange— thank you once more for writing!





	Art for Tangerine Blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tangerine Blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755565) by [SunshineAndSoul (Jessicamariek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicamariek/pseuds/SunshineAndSoul). 



> To the author: Thank you so much for penning such a soft and heart-warming story! You made Hansol’s world so rich and vivid in so few words, and I loved all of the side characters and their backstories. 
> 
> I tried to incorporate the feelings I felt while reading into this mixtape; the songs don’t have to be listened to in a particular order, though I tried to match them up to the flow of the plot as best as I could. 
> 
> Like the tangerines that Seungkwan sent Hansol, this story was sweet and orange— thank you once more for writing!

**Mixtape inspired by 'Tangerine Blossom'**

_by:[wandr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandr) on ao3_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Mods note:  **

_Don't have a Spotify account? Use the custom-made login details below for full access to the playlist!_

_(Warning: simultaneous streaming capabilities are limited, we highly recommend using your own account for uninterrupted streaming experience!)_

 

 **e-mail:** svtbblisten@gmail.com

 **password:**  youmakemyday

 

 


End file.
